Scurisci Cielo
by Lumi yoshinigama
Summary: He just wanted to protect them, yet they turned him away.. A lonely Sky that can never be saved.
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN KHR

PLS FORGIVE ME FOR ANY BAD GRAMMARS AND STUff

this is "normal"

_this is thoughts_

**_flashbacks_**

.

.

ON TO THE STORY, SORRY ABOUT THE DOTS WHEN I SAVE THE DRAFT THE SPACES VANISHES.

* * *

Dull brown eyes staring at the dark sky.

How long has it been since _that _day?

.

.

_**"J-juudaime..."**_

_**"Tsuna..what have you done?"**_

_**The others where...speechless as you can say..**_

_I swear! I swear I only did __**it **__to protect you..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Why can't you understand that?_

* * *

Another day of pale fingers brushes the papers as he reads it.

He remembered the time when his right-hand man would go inside his office offering to help his boss.

.

.

_**"Juudaime,as your right-hand man I will assist you in your paperworks!"**_

_**"Haha.. thanks Hayato-kun,for helping me everytime..."**_

_**"Well I am your right-hand man! I would always stay with my boss and be there for him"**_

_**"You won't...leave me?"**_

_**"Of course I would never leave your side!"**_

.

.

_Then why does it feels like a lie?_

_._

_._

_**"Hayato-kun are you oka-"**_

_**"Don't come any closer!- I mean...J-juudaime.."**_

_**"...It's okay Hayato-kun."**_

.

.

Tsuna grips the papers tightly,eyes brimming with hurts him so much to have _them _abandon him...,but he just can't believe it.

.

.

_They are just shocked,that's all ,it will take awhile,besides..._

_._

_What kind of person can stay calm when your sky just...__**killed**__._

_._

The door opens , and came in..Takeshi-kun.

.

"Aah..how are you Takeshi-kun? It's been a long time hasn't it?"

"The mission is successful , There is no need of worrying since I am quite capable,_**Decimo.**_"

"A-aah... good work Takeshi-kun...so I was planning in having a small gathering since we haven't spend time together for a long time,ne?"

.

He didn't respond, but Tsuna can see the resentment in his forced a smile.

"Well,that's all,you are dismissed." And out he go.

.

_He doesn't call me by my name anymore..ever since __**that **__day he doesn't smile or laugh anymore..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_It's my fault isn't it?_


	2. Chapter 2

I DO NOT OWN KHR

.

.

.

.

.

SORRY ABOUT THE DOTS...AGAIN.

* * *

.

Tsuna frowns,the mansion is quiet, it was not as lively as 's Deadly quiet.

.

"_**LET'S FIGHT TO THE EXTREME TSUNA!"**_

"_**Oii! DON'T BOTHER JUUDAIME!"**_

"_**SHUT UP OCTOPUS HEAD!"**_

"_**Maa Maa...let's stop fighting shall we?"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_If only you know how I really miss those times..._

_._

_._

Tsuna sighs as he walk down the hall,reminiscing, well it's been awhile since he got out of his suddenly saw a familiar guy.

.

"Onii-san,do you want to-"

"I apologize _**Vongola Decimo, **_but I am quite busy with work" he said coldly.

.

Tsuna forced,yet again a smile "Of course, sorry for troubling you Onii-san."

.

Ryohei brushed passed him,without turning around he said

.

"_**Vongola Decimo **_I think it would be appreciated if you stop calling me that,it is highly inappropriate for a boss to adress a guardian with such name."

Tsuna looks down "Y-yes Ryohei..-kun"

"And please."

"Yes?"

"Please never call me that,we are not close we are only boss and men."

Tsuna clenches his fists "I...understand"

.

Ryohei continues to walk away.

.

.

_Please don't leave me...my sun..who always shines for the sky..._

_._

_._

"_**Ts-tsuna...why?...WHY DID YOU KILL THEM?!"**_

"_**E-e? I-"**_

"_**I can't believe you...you are not Tsuna...you're a MONSTER!"**_

"_**Wait!,I-"**_

"_**Tsuna I can't believe you..."**_

"_**Takeshi-kun,Onii-san! Wai-"**_

_**They just glared at Tsuna coldly,picked up the other guardians then headed out.**_

_**Tsuna collapsed on his knees and cried "I just want to protect you...I don't want you people to die...you're all precious to me...why can't you just see that I'm-"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_...Regretting it?_

_._

_._

Tsuna was sitting on his chair inside his office then gripped his hair.

.

.

_It happened so fast they were about to get killed they!-_

_._

"_**Boss,the enemy is on the move!"**_

"_**Okay guard outside the mansion,we're coming in"**_

"_**Yes!"**_

_**The men of Tsuna started to guard the mansion,Tsuna and his guardians got inside.**_

_**.**_

_**They were surprised by an battle was fierce many people died, Tsuna and his guardians advanced within the mansion but was suddenly trapped.A giant bomb suddenly exploded in front of them.**_

"_**J-juudaime!..." said Hayato as he struggled to move but suddenly passed out.**_

"_**Of course!..That is our invention! It makes the target unable to use their flames and knocks them out" explained by the man**_

"_**Renaldo!" scowled Tsuna**_

"_**HAHAHAHA! I got your guardians now Decimo" sneered Renaldo**_

_**.**_

_**Men started to fill the room and Tsuna got more guardian are at great disadvantage,he started to fight the laughed.**_

"_**It is now your fall Decimo"**_

_**.**_

_**A few men crowded around the guardians and started kicking them.**_

"_**NO! STOP!"...something snap inside Tsuna as his eyes turned furry orange..**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_**I'll kill you."**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Tsuna slaughtered the enemies.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Tsuna grips his hair harder and cries

.

.

_I just wanted them to be safe..._

_._

_._

"_**J-juudaime..."**_

_**.**_

_I just wanted to protect you all..._

_._

"_**Ts-tsuna...why?...WHY DID YOU KILL THEM?!"**_

_**.**_

_Because I don't want you to die..._

_._

"_**...you're a MONSTER!"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_I know..._


	3. Chapter 3 PT 1

I DO NOT OWN KHR

.

this is "normal"

_this is thoughts_

_**flashbacks**_

.

.

ON TO THE STORY

* * *

.

Hibari was never the person to sympathize with someone,

.

But the moment he saw the other guardians neglecting and looking at the omnivore with hatred in their eyes,

.

He can't help but feel sympathy,the skylark narrowed his eyes.

.

_Such herbivorous actions,they aren't worthy to become an omnivore._

_**.**_

_**Hibari was just leaning on the wall while watching Tsuna from the corner of his eyes.**_

_**The brunette looks like a skeleton with skin,pale as ghost,and looks very fragile.**_

_**.**_

_**"Ne,why don't we have dinner together,sounds like a good plan?" the omnivore asked.**_

_**.**_

_**Hibari scoffed. Why would he joined those herbivo-**_

_**.**_

_**"We apologize but we are currently busy with work and the other guardians are tired from the missions they took" Said the once happy go lucky baseball fanatic.**_

_**.**_

_**Hibari frowned,The herbivores should be bitten to death.**_

_**.**_

_**Omnivore's smile quickly fell but came back "Oh..I see,well have a good rest everyone."**_

_**"We will be going"**_

_**"You are dismissed"**_

_**.**_

_**One by one the guardians walked out of the room.**_

_**.**_

_**The omnivore saw the cow herbivore and the female pineapple herbivore paled when the omnivore looked at them.**_

_**"Is there something wrong Lambo-kun,Chrome?" he asked as he advanced slowly towards them.**_

_**.**_

_**The cow started crying while the female shivers uncontrollably.**_

_**"Uwaaaaaah! ahhh!"**_

_**"N-n-n-nothing b-b-boss!" the female hurriedly dragged the cow outside the room.**_

_**.**_

_**The omnivore's smile completely fell and turned to Hibari.**_

_**"Aren't you busy with work too?"**_

_**" Don't compare me with those weak herbivores" said Hibari as he pushed himself off the wall.**_

_**"Okay...do you..want to join me Kyoya-kun?"**_

_**"I hate crowds."**_

_**Omnivore gave a weak chuckle "Two's a company and I'm the only one here."**_

_**.**_

_**"kufufufufu...Then let me join too~"**_

_**.**_

Hibari could only scoffed as he sit leaning on a tree in the garden at the flashback when the pineapple herbivore interfered.

He looks up the dark sky.

.

He has been called a monster a few times when they are in middle school.

Sure, he may be a ruthless monster but the herbivores must pay for hurting his beloved town.

He had to admit that he was shocked when he found out that the omnivore killed, but it is that's a part of being in the mafia right?

.

So why would the herbivores resent the omnivore?

.

_I will bite them to death for being idiots._

.

Hibari closes his eyes and takes a nap.

He understands the omnivore.

He is a Carnivore after all.

.

_The clouds would always cover the sad face of the sky when the sky is driven to despair._

_._

* * *

Mukuro stares blankly at the picture before him.

.

This was the picture the they took when they went hiking,The sun arcobaleno told them that it was a training.

The pictures they took with Tsunayoshi probably meant nothing to them now,considering the fact that they hate no- despise him now.

.

He sighs.

.

_**Mukuro frowned in his hiding place when the guardians talked to the guardians were going too far.**_

_**What did the brunette did to deserve to be treated like this? Yes,he killed but there is a reason for that,**_

_**.**_

_**Feeling pain without a shoulder to cry on is like getting shot,then nobody cared.**_

_**.**_

_**Nobody.**_

_**.**_

_**Mukuro smirked humans,such sinful imperfect creatures who committed the seven deadly sins.**_

_**.**_

_**But Tsunayoshi is different,he accepted,like the sky he was, everyone,never did he abandoned someone.**_

_**.**_

_**He may failed to save the lives of the few,but at least he tried,right?**_

_**.**_

_**He and Tsunayoshi are quite the same for they killed to protect those people they cared for,the other fools won't understand this,all they know is how a monster is the brunette for slaughtering,the treatment is worst than him going through hell six times.**_

_**.**_

_**Mukuro slightly narrowed his eyes at the the fearful look that his Chrome giving the Decimo,don't tell me even Chrome..?**_

_**He'll talk to her later.**_

_**.**_

_**As the guardians walked out of the room the brunette talked to the skylark and asked him a question.**_

_**.**_

"kufufufufu...Then let me join too~"

.

Mukuro walks down the hall to find Chrome and to have a little chat with her.

.

_As the cloud does his work the mist casts an illusion to hide the sadness of the sky.._

.

* * *

SORRY BUT THE NEXT PART IS ON THE NEXT CHAPTER WHEN I TRIED TO SAVE THE DRAFT,THEN REREAD IT,SOME OF THE WORD KEEPS DISAPPEARING IT IS QUITE FREAKING ANNOYING THANKS, PLS REVIEW ^_^


	4. Chapter 3 Pt 2

Tsuna stretches out his joints as he finishes the last paperwork.

.

He gave a weak smile.

.

_At least I'm not alone..._

_**.**_

_**"kufufufufu...Then let me join too~"**_

_**.**_

_**"Mu-mukuro?!"**_

_**"It is me Tsunayoshi-kun~"**_

_**.**_

_**Kyoya growled "I'll bite you to death."**_

_**"W-wait! Kyoya-kun let's just have dinner okay?" Tsuna asked**_

_**.**_

_**The 3 headed to the long table.**_

_**Tsuna at the end of the table with Kyoya on his right while Mukuro on his left.**_

_**The three ate in awkward silence.**_

_**.**_

_**"It's not your fault."**_

_**"Wha-what?"**_

_**.**_

_**Hibari turned his head to Tsuna "Don't let the herbivores get to you,you're an omnivore you should know what to do,they are the ones at fault,they-"**_

_**"B-but! I'm a mo-"**_

_**.**_

_**"Cut me off again and I will stab you with my fork." growled Hibari**_

_**.**_

_**Tsuna paled "Y-yes."**_

_**"Kufufufu...the skylark is correct you don't deserve-" Mukuro turned serious "-such treatment."**_

_**Tsuna looked down " but I...I killed"**_

_**"Because you wanted to protect them correct?" said Mukuro**_

_**"Yes.."**_

_**.**_

_**"I killed a thousands of people,yet you didn't hesitated to give me a second chance,so I chose to possess your body Tsunayoshi-kun~"**_

_**"The pineapple herbivore is right,you are an omnivore,you know what to do, don't act like a herbivore."**_

_**.**_

_**Tsuna smiled sofly "Thank you Mukuro,Kyoya-kun..."**_

_**Mukuro smirked "Kufufufu..."**_

_**"Hmph..." Hibari turned away "Don't do that,It's very herbivorous."**_

_**.**_

_**Tsuna chuckled.**_

_**The three ate in a comfortable silence.**_

.

Tsuna walks inside his room and lays on his bed.

.

_For once the Sky is a little happy with just the Cloud and Mist.._

.

_But are they enough to save the Sky?_

_._

_._

* * *

TO TELL YOU ALL THE TRUTH THIS STORY HAS NO PLOT...I JUST TYPE WHAT I FEEL LIKE TYPING..IT JUST POPS IN MY head ANYWAYS PLS REVIEW AND THANKS ^_^ this is my first kind of story...so please be gentle ^^


	5. AN PLEASE READ I BEG OF YOU

Dear readers,

First of all I am sorry for not updating...because of this shit of a computer is ruining my works the words kept fucking disappearing like a fucking bubble I can't take it anymore,okay?.*sighs* I'll try my best in updating...I wanna thrown this fucking computer out side the bullshit of a window.I am sorry that I am grouchy,but I have been trying to save my effin draft for 2 hours...2 FUCKING I'll try my best in updating so that's all,thank you for reading my story Love y'all!

Love,Author


End file.
